


Standby

by nnozomi



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnozomi/pseuds/nnozomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles Vorkosigan's Armsmen have learned to take life as it comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standby

“Roic, get your knee out of my ear.”  
“That’s my elbow. My knee’s in your—“  
“You think I need you to tell me about that one? Get it out of mine and stick it up yours if you can’t fit it anywhere else.”  
“My ear?”  
“You know, m’lord would fit in here a lot better than we do. Why is he the one roaming the gardens and we’re in the garden shed?”  
“Didn’t know you had covert ops experience, Janny.”  
“Like I said, Roic. Up yours.”  
“At least it’s not snowing in here. Yet.”  
“Put your elbow back in my ear, would you? Getting chilly.”  
“Pleased to oblige. Wouldn’t do for m’lord to get back and find his Armsmen frozen stiff.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a prompt for Philomytha which was basically "Armsmen, cuddling" and then went ahead and filled it myself. My first and probably only Vorkosigan story--I don't have the chops to write this fandom, but this was fun.


End file.
